


A Lifetime with you

by Bellicosi



Series: Loki/Reader stories [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellicosi/pseuds/Bellicosi
Summary: Sparring sessions with Prince Loki becomes so much more*Alternate version of Almost More with a happy ending





	1. Chapter 1

You had barely reached your first century when you met him, a much older, much more experienced person than yourself (at least in your eyes). While most were attracted to his elder brother, the crown prince Thor, his cunning and sharp-edged wit had always fascinated and enthralled you.

You, to your poor mother’s dismay, desired nothing more than to train and learn as a warrior, like the princes and their friends, most particularly Lady Sif. You were a disgrace to your noble family.

However, your father didn’t care much, in fact, he seemed a bit happy that his daughter, his only child, wanted to take a different route. It probably had to do with him always having wanted a son. Since he didn’t, you supposed he had to settle for a daughter acting like a son.

So he took you to the Allmother and Allfather, asking on your behalf. And, much to his and your surprise, the Allfather agreed without blinking and the Allmother, bless her beautiful soul, offered to give you your first lessons with a dagger. The Allmother herself!

After a few years, the Allmother had grown quite fond of you, but didn’t have much time to teach you, for you were learning quite swiftly and needed more substantial tutoring. Thus, she turned you over to the raven-haired prince himself, and the real fun began.

He pushed you, much more so than his mother, and at first you were intimidated, but you could tell he cared, truly cared, and deeply. And eventually, as you trained with him, you started talking, joking, even bantering with him. After a century spent together, you could confidently call him a friend and no one, not even your mother, would contradict you.

Once you were good enough to be called his equal, you wondered if you ought to cut off your training sessions with him since you didn’t think it proper to spar with a prince (him training you was a different thing altogether). So one day you had carelessly broached the subject of perhaps training with the Warriors Three instead, though they were often accompanied by Prince Thor. You secretly wanted to stay as his sparring partner though.

But then Loki’s eyes darkened and he replied, with great reluctance, that you may do as you please. And your heart swelled with joy at the thought that he didn’t want you to leave him, but he would rather you do what you wished. And so you stayed, much to the disapproval of the “proper” court ladies and noblemen. Especially to the disapproval of your uptight mother, though your father could not possibly have cared less.

Many in the palace, including Loki’s own brother, suspected that you were in a romantic relationship with him. The thought of having your friendship with Loki develop into something more made your stomach twist uncomfortably. After all, he did not see you like that. Even though you were of noble blood, you would offer little to the royal family. Your family was not as high up in the nobility as some, and you were quite unpopular among your peers. You had few friends besides him and perhaps Lady Sif. 

But you didn’t care. In your mind, it was the quality of your friendships, not the quantity, that mattered most. Loki was your best friend. And you wouldn’t lose him, especially not from the pursuit of something more, a pursuit you surely did not want. You would be mocked and hated even more than you already were, but, most importantly, you would lose Loki because he surely didn’t feel the same as you. You couldn’t chance that. 

After awhile, you became sick and stayed in bed for the better part of a week. Loki visited you frequently, and you teased him about missing your presence on the sparring grounds. 

And then one day when you were better, you were running through the halls, ignoring all the familiar snickers and snide comments thrown your way by the court ladies, beaming as you raced to get to the sparring grounds. You had just seen one of the cruelest of the court ladies get publicly humiliated by trying to lie to the Allfather (stupid girl), and you were dying to tell Loki. You couldn’t wait to see his reaction.

But before you reached the sparring grounds, you happened to pass by some of the gardens and chance a glance at them, still smiling.

And then you almost tripped when you saw Loki, your beloved prince, grinning at and joking with a beautiful Vanir girl around the same age as you. She had lovely chestnut-colored hair and lightly tanned skin. And she looked right at home by his side. Loki turned, his back facing you and your heart almost stopped when you saw him lean down and… did he actually kiss her?!

In that moment, it was when you knew. You knew that you loved him, as surely as he did not love you. You loved his sleek black hair, his enrapturing green eyes, his elegant style, his flair for magic, his charming wit… you were completely enamored by him, and you hadn’t even known. You had been a complete and utter fool. You had been so blind to your own self. Turning sharply back on your heel, you left, forcing yourself not to look back. 

You didn’t leave your room for the rest of the day. Sif noticed and came to talk to you, but you feigned tiredness from the lingering effects of the illness. Loki, you noted bitterly, didn’t come at all. He didn’t so much as ask a servant to give you a message.

Late the next morning, you were curled up in bed, trying and failing to get into one of your favorite stories, when a knock came at the door and you heard Loki calling from the other side. 

Part of you wanted to ignore him, but you did not like putting things, especially conversations with people that were dear to you, off, so you climbed out of bed, grabbed some clothes, walked to your living room, and called a greeting to him as you hurriedly got dressed.

“Are you alright, (Y/N)? Sif told me you were still rather indisposed yesterday when she came to see you,” Loki said. 

“I’m fine,” 

There’s a brief pause, and you wonder if he’s left, though it would be strange for him to leave at this point in the conversation. But then he speaks again. “I am sorry I could not stop by yesterday. I sent a message through a maid but she must have forgotten to deliver it or gotten lost, I believe she was newly hired.”

“It’s fine, really, Loki. I’m good, great even. Much better than yesterday,”

“Will you let me in?” He asked.

You swallow. With the new revelation of your feelings for him, you were sure interaction with him would be awkward. Would he be able to sense your sentiments somehow? Was that possible? Your cheeks heating, you nodded, then cursed inwardly. He couldn’t see you nod. “You may come in, I suppose,”

The door slowly opened, and Loki stepped in, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. He frowned as he appraised you. “Your eyes look red,” He says.

“I couldn’t fall asleep,” It wasn’t a lie, you reasoned, since you’d been up all night tossing and turning, unable to divert your mind from a certain raven-haired prince.

“Sif made it quite clear that you were extraordinarily tired when she saw you yesterday.”

You grit your teeth. “I… couldn’t sleep after she left.”

“And why is that?” 

“Nothing of import,” You reply, cheeks flushing slightly. Nothing of import indeed.

“Why do I get the feeling that you are hiding something from me? Darling, I am not called the god of lies for no reason,”

“Well maybe your lie detecting skills are getting rusty, how should I know?” You say, shrugging as if to emphasize your point. “You’re not perfect, however much you would like me to think so,”

“How could my skills possibly get rusty in this palace? It is a viper’s nest, full of liars and manipulators. I assure you, darling, there is not a day, indeed, sometimes not even an hour, that passes by without my needing to employ my lie detecting skills,”

You scoff. “Well, maybe you’re just having performance issues.” And… you’re back to teasing and bantering with him. It feels so familiar, and yet the familiarity only serves to pain you further, because it is the familiarity present between friends and nothing more. You were so screwed.

Loki cleared his throat. “I would love to further debate my lie detecting skills with you, but I am afraid I do not have time. There is another matter I must speak to you about before I take my leave,”

Take his leave to spend more time with the beautiful girl from the gardens, you think.

“You have been sick, so you may not know this, but the palace is hosting several guests. There will be a ball tonight in their honor.”

It could very well become a place for a betrothal, you muse. After all, the king keeps dropping hints that he wants his sons to marry. Prince Thor is under more pressure, but Loki isn’t completely under the radar. If he likes this mystery girl, he might very well propose. You have no idea how long he has known her. Though you are close to Loki, you are sure he keeps things from you. You certainly do. 

“And I am expected to go, I suppose,” You say dully.

“If you are up to it. Are you certain-“

“I will go,” You interrupt him. If only so you can confirm to your poor heart what you suspect. 

“Very well. I would advise you to not stay too late and to not drink any alcohol-“

“Yes, yes, Loki, I may not be as academically bright as you, but I am not stupid either. I will take it easy.”

“Alright. Remember, you are not required to go, so if you do not feel well, do not hesitate to stay back.”

Stay back and out of his way so his gorgeous lady will not be jealous. So his attention may remain on her, and her only.

“I’ll be fine,” You say quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

You wander around the ballroom, feeling slightly lost and out of place, more so than you usually do. You’d arrived late, so you hadn’t heard the guests being introduced, not that you wanted to. The beautiful lady Loki seemed to have taken a liking to must surely be an important Vanir aristocrat, someone who could offer the royal family so much more than you.

You look around, wondering if you should just call it a night and leave, when your eyes land on Loki. He’s talking with the same lady from the gardens, and you have to suppress the urge to scream. It wouldn’t have mattered if you had come or not, for Loki would have never noticed you anyways. Not with such a lovely girl hanging onto his arm and probably his heart as well.

When a waiter comes by with a tray full of glasses of red wine, you snag one and take a sip absentmindedly. You vaguely remember Loki telling you not to drink alcohol tonight, but it’s not like he would notice if you did. He’s too preoccupied. 

You make your way to a corner, trying to force yourself not to cry, when a hand lands on your shoulder and spins you around. Loki smiles as your eyes meet his, but then he looks down and frowns when he sees the glass of wine. He promptly plucks it out of your hand, ignoring your feeble protests, and places it aside on a small table. 

“I’ve been searching for you all evening,” He says, smiling warmly. 

“Sure you have,” You mutter bitterly. “In between ogling Princess Perfect over there, perhaps,”

He frowns. “Excuse me? What was that?”

“Never mind,” You say. “I ought to be going,”

You brush past him, but he catches your elbow and gently tugs you back to him. “What?” You grumble.

“What did you say?” He asks firmly, his eyes narrowed. “Something about my ogling a princess?”

You roll your eyes. “What, you think I’m lying again? I’m not, you were, weren’t you?” 

Loki’s eyes are now emerald slits, but before he can speak again, the lady he had been with appeared, smiling enchantedly, and you see your opportunity. You throw his hand off of you and leave, feeling tears stinging at your eyes.

If Loki does come looking for you, which you highly doubt, he’ll probably go to your room. So, instead, you go to the royal gardens. You wander through them for a few minutes before finding a stone bench and sitting down upon it.

It seems to be hours before someone, a huffing and panting someone, comes along. You’re too deep in your misery to look at who it is. You hope that, whoever it might be, will leave you alone. No such luck.

Loki roughly grabs your shoulders and chin, forcing you to look up at him. “Talk to me!” He demands angrily. “What’s going on?”

You turn away. “Why do you care?”

Loki’s hand grasps your chin again, only, this time he doesn’t let go. He stares at you like you have grown a second head. “You’re my friend, (Y/N)! Why would I not care?”

“Are you sure I should still be your friend?” You ask coldly. “After all, your lady might not approve,”

“My what? What are you talking about?”

You scoff and pull out of his grasp violently. “Don’t play coy, you know who I’m talking about. That girl that you were with in the gardens yesterday and at the ball tonight.”

“You mean Elena?”

“Whatever her name is, sure,” You mutter.

“Elena is not my… lady.”

You roll your eyes. You’re not stupid. “Sure she isn’t,”

“She’s not!” He snapped vehemently. “And why do you care? Are you afraid she’s going to hurt me or something? My own cousin? Are you trying to look out for me in some twisted way because of our friendship?”

“No!” You shouted. “I care because I love you, you idiotic prince!”

Time seems to slow to a stop as he processes your words, his mouth hanging open. And as he does, you realize something else. Cousin. He had called Elena his… cousin.

“She’s your cousin?” You whisper. His cousin? A Vanir aristocrat was his cousin? And then you remember. Queen Frigga is Vanir, and she had siblings…

“You love me?” Loki whispers, a strange joy filling his green eyes.

You hurriedly tried to backpedal. “You’re my best friend, Loki, of course I-”

“No, no, no,” Loki says, a smile starting to form on his stupidly handsome face. “You love me,”

“Because of our friendship!” You exclaim wildly. “Because we’ve known each other for centuries and we’ve been such close companions and-“

His mouth collides with yours, and all rational thought evaporates. You stand there, shocked to the core and still as a stone, until Loki’s teeth scrape slightly at your upper lip and you part your mouth in shock.

When he pulls away, he’s smiling like he never has before. He leans in again and rests his forehead against yours. “You foolish girl,” He murmurs, his breath caressing your mouth. “You should have told me, you would’ve saved me a century of pining after you,”

“Well, I’m sorry I’m not as brilliant as you,” You mutter, before your eyes widen at his words. “Pining? After… me?”

Loki’s head pulls back as he laughs joyously. “I cannot believe it! All these years, I never dared hope… you love me, you, (Y/N) (L/N), love me…”

“You couldn’t hope?” You asked incredulously. “You’re a prince, Loki! And you’re, well, you’re… you! How could I have possibly hoped? You? You struggled with… this?”

“We were both fools, then, weren’t we, my love?” Loki muses. “But no longer. Now that I know…”

You blush when he calls you love, a lovely warmness filling you. It feels so right. “If only we hadn’t been so afraid,” You say.

“I did not want to lose you as a friend,” Loki confesses.

“Neither did I,” You admit. Oh, the pair of you.

Loki chuckled. “Were you jealous of Elena?”

“I… might have been,” You say coyly. Loki grins in reply.

And then your cheeks flush when you remember how you thought they had kissed. You let out a small, embarrassed chuckle and Loki raises his eyebrows.

“What?” He asks.

You bite your lip. “Nothing,”

“I am not called the god of lies for no reason, remember?” He says, repeating his words from earlier. It felt like an era ago. Had it really only been this morning?

“It’s too humiliating,” You mutter.

He smiles. “Does it have to do with your jealousy, darling?”

You sigh dramatically. “I’ll never hear the end of that, will I?”

His grin is pure mischief and triumph. “I am also not called the god of mischief for no reason,” He points out. “But, really, what is it?” He prompts. “I am quite curious now,”

You know he won’t let up easily, so you decide to spare yourself the trouble and just say it. “I-I thought you kissed her,” You admit, unable to meet his openly inquisitive gaze. Once you’ve said it, however, you chance a look at his face, cringing inwardly at the possible reactions he might have.

His eyes widen almost comically, and then, he starts howling with laughter. You flush and pick at the fabric of your dress. You had said it was humiliating, after all.

After a few moments, you interrupt rather brusquely, wanting to know what had really happened. “Are you quite finished?”

Loki snickers. “I did kiss her, if you must know. But not on the mouth, of course,”

“Oh,” You say, your cheeks probably redder than the wine you had sipped earlier. 

Loki shakes his head slightly. “I really did torture you, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did,” You say, trying to sound accusatory. “I spent the rest of the day nursing a broken heart! And today, too, since heartbreak takes far more than just a day to get over,” When you see his face, you quickly continue. “Yes, I was trying to get over you.”

“Well, you didn’t seem to be doing a very good job of trying to get over me,” Loki notes, his lips twitching. “You teased me this morning, went to a ball that I was attending with another girl, and, perhaps most importantly, you’ve worn, well no, actually, you’re still wearing my colors,”

“Indeed I am not!” You say, pretending to be outraged. You gesture down at your dress. “This, Loki, is a color called teal. It is different from green.”

“It is a shade of green,” Loki retorts, taking your hand and caressing it with his thumb. “And green happens to be my color,”

You huff. “It was not my intention to wear your color,”

“Well, you did, nevertheless. And it looks stunning on you,”

You roll your eyes at his attempt at charm. “I bet you say that to all the girls,” You say, pulling your hand away from his.

He immediately grasps your hand again, clutching it tightly in his cool ones. “There are no other girls, (Y/N). None that truly matter, anyway.”

“Your poor mother,” You say, fighting back a smile. “Are you saying that she doesn’t truly matter?”

He groans. “I’m trying to be romantic here!”

“Well, you’re failing miserably,” You inform him.

“Not as much as you did when you tried to get over me,” Loki says, smirking. 

You huff and lean into him, letting out a sigh of contentment. “Well, thankfully, I’m not still failing. What happens now?”

“Whatever you want,” Loki replies warmly. “We can take this as slow or as fast as you want. We can keep it secret or announce it to all of the Nine Realms, though, I would rather the second option as I want everyone to know that you belong to me,”

“With you,” You correct. “I think we should just take it as it comes. I wouldn’t fret, Loki. We’ll figure something out.”

“Alright.”

“We have enough time,” You murmur, suddenly feeling pleasantly drowsy. All of the excitement of the night has finally caught up to you.

Loki picks you up gently as though you weigh nothing and teleports you into your room, gently laying you down on your bed. 

He presses his lips to your forehead and then murmurs softly into your ear. “We have a lifetime, love,”


End file.
